Competitive shooting sports today include firing handguns, rifles, and other firearms at various types of targets (e.g., steel, paper, etc.). Performance is a measure of accuracy, speed, time, shot placement, shot grouping, and a host of combinations of these and other criteria. To successfully compete, a shooter must possess a combination of skills, competitive talents, and equipment (e.g., firearm and ammunition). The required skills involve marksmanship fundamentals, such as stance, grip, sight picture, sight alignment, breathing control, trigger manipulation, and follow through. Competitive talents necessary to compete vary by discipline, but may include shooting while moving, drawing from the holster, transitioning efficiently between targets, etc.
A variety of target systems are available for shooters to develop their marksmanship skills and facilitate competition between participants. User preference, competitive considerations, and the size of a firing range often direct the target or target system selected for use.